clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dororo111122
Hi Hey dude. When u come bak,could we be friends? The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to TUGM! :D Blogs 11:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You have been expelled from the CPWS (Club Penguin Wizarding School). -- The Ministry of magic :Yes! I have a new dream to become friends with all the users on wikia now, even my worst enemies! Umm... I can't help but notice you said you are 13 in less than a day, but your thingy at the top says you were born on September 8th... Anyways,I look forward to you being unblocked. I know what extensive blockings feel like. Be happy your account wasn't disabled. So, again, I can't wait for you to return and have a great day :) 123kitten2 (talk) 00:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Some things, 1). that info came when I imported it from facebook, I haven't figured it out yet :/ 2). You should know accounts being disabled because of COPPA are only made when they are made truly public by the user, this does not apply to logs as the person controlling the bot can fake messages not truly said, so it cannot be direct proof. 3). I've been waiting to return too :D I had a lot of fun experiences while being blocked from CPW on other websites! I'll maybe make a blog about it if I have time since school's just like a week away :( summer's over, BUT my birthday is something to look forward to! I'm going paintballing! 5). Thanks, hope you didn't miss me too much :P! -Dororo11122 ((my template button is broken, so I can't put my sig >:/)) Subject Here Message here. The Robot cp (talk) 00:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Happy birthday Happy Birthday If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 00:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey man, happy birthday! I would give you a gift but I am still working on it... so I guess next year maybe... Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 8, 2013 OH AM I LATE HI HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY LETS HAVE CAKE OK BYE. I am Marioracer1, a former stickman, now a potato (talk) 20:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) gift a gift Lowcatzrock (talk) 02:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 00:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Penguin-All Stars Hello, contestant! You are an official participant in Casablancers Penguin-All star competition! The first challenge starts tomorrow! Read this blog for information on the conpetition: More information here Your host, 123kitten2 16:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Hey there >:D I am coming back to the wiki for a while >:D soo...yeah. Just beware >:P DA AMAZING ALEX PA Just a reminder of the challenge tomarrow for more information go here Oh my god the legendary Golden Puffle is here 02:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Why do you have my username for your chat signature? And why is Tiff or Nick blocked? TerrariaKing (talk) 15:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas! 19:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Hi Lowcatzrock (talk) 21:04, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey Dororo, Good to see you around ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hai cx Ehh I'm just checking up on the wiki and wanted to say hey c: That One Girl (ehh) 15:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Dororo111122, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Hey! Sorry I missed you yesterday, it's great to hear from you, I'm great thanks, and you? You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 21:23, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Logs Hi, I saw your message on Hey.youcp's talk page. Next time you are online come on the chat and pm an admin and they will help you. 21:36, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Editing logs Hey, Dororo. Sure, I can help with that. Looking at the abuse filter logs, I can see the edit you were trying to make to the chat logs page. The reason your edit was caught by the filter is because altering the chat logs isn't usually allowed. However, since this is an exception, I've made the edit for you. Hope this alleviates whatever personal issue you were having. -- 06:28, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ok boomer †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 04:58, November 17, 2019 (UTC)